Maneuvers
Combat Maneuvers are a set of actions that a player can perform with the warframe and melee weapon. This includes rolling, wall running, sword play, and acrobatics. Pictures/videos of frames performing the actions listed here are desired. Stamina Stamina is a resource that is self charging and able to be depleted, which is used to sprint, melee, wall run and block. It is shown in the top right warframe conditions info box as a green bar under the blue energy bar. Melee, sprinting, wall running and blocking will exhaust a player's stamina in seconds upon performing the action. When a player is not using any of the stamina dependent maneuvers, the stamina will recharge at a fast rate. It is possible to increase a frame's maximum stamina and the stamina recharge rate with stamina-based mods like Quick Rest or Marathon. The melee mod Second Wind can provide boosts of stamina upon killing enemies with your melee weapon, making hit-and-run combat more viable as melee drains stamina quickly. All Warframes have a base stamina count of 8.0, regardless of level. Stamina orbs are available for pickup only in the Clan Dojo's Obstacle Course. Melee Melee is the most basic function in Warframe. Every attack uses Stamina and causes the player to take a single step forward. There is a pattern to the standard melee attack for different classes of weapons. The pattern continues so long as the Tenno does not sheath the melee weapon. The pattern is reset as soon as the melee weapon is sheathed. The average time it takes to complete each swing of the pattern is recorded in each weapons infobox as Attack Rate, which can be decreased with the use of a Fury mod. In reference to the infoboxes: *Max Targets = the maximum amount of targets you can hit in a single cleaving motion (excludes jump attacks and slide attacks) *Cleave Radius = A rough estimation of the size of the swing. Most melee weapons have individualized cleaving animations, so this may not always be accurate. Charge Attack A Charge attack is a heavy hit with a melee weapon which will do significantly more damage. The charge damage is independent of the melee damage. In reference to the infoboxes: *Charge Speed = Numerical amount of time it takes to charge the weapon. Charge time and cleave time are two separate statistics. The numbers on the infoboxes only ''represent the amount of time it takes to charge up the weapon and does not include the time taken while swinging the weapon. **'Charge time''' can be improved with the Reflex Coil mod. **'Cleave time' can be improved with the Fury mod. **This (charge) time works the same for ranged weapons, and can be improved with the Speed Trigger mod. Finishing Melee AKA: Ground Finisher A finishing melee move is performed upon moving close to a downed opponent, aiming your crosshairs at the target and pressing the melee attack button. It deals damage equal to your melee weapon's charge attack damage and is not affected by any modifiers. This will not work on most bosses. The damage dealt by this attack can be increased by the Finishing Touch mod. Stealth Attack Walk up behind an enemy who is unaware. Wait for the "stealth attack" prompt. The action will deal heavy damage to and potentially kill the enemy. This is affected by Charge Damage. Rolling Rolling is a simple action achieved by hitting (and not holding) the same key for sprinting (default "LEFT SHIFT") + a movement key or by double-tapping the sprint key. Rolling is a basic combat evasive maneuver used to get out of the way of a charging enemy, to evade bullets, grenades or melee attacks and to transition from cover to cover. It can also be used as a stealth maneuver while crouching. The short burst of speed can avoid detection in situations where the slow crouch-walk speed is not sufficient. When zoomed in, rolling backwards will result in the player performing a back hand-spring before returning player control and rolling to the side will make the player perform a side flip. Note: Rolling shakes free any Latchers or Leeches stuck to the player. The player should vacate the location as Latchers will still explode a few moments later. Sprinting Sprinting is a basic function executed by holding the same key for rolling (default "LEFT SHIFT"). This will cause the frame to lower their weapon and move at a greatly increased speed. Each warframe may have a different speed modifier for sprinting. Sprinting speeds can be increased with Rush. Note: In options you can configure a new Key Binding to Toogle On/Off to auto-sprint. This is usefull to make maneuvers without holding the sprint button all the time. Crouching Crouching lowers the warframe to an average of about half height, increasing survivability and stealth by presenting enemies with a smaller hitbox. The action itself is controlled by hitting the "toggle crouch" key (no default key) or by holding the key for crouching (default "CTRL"). When crouched, near-normal movement is still possible, albeit slower. You can, however, still roll while crouched. If crouch is toggled on, you stay crouched. Sliding Sliding is crouching during a sprint. This will bring a frame to a gradual stop (Except when sliding down a slope). While sliding, no stamina is used.After a few seconds of sliding Stamina will start charging. Ranged weapons may be used while sliding and a melee attack creates a separate combat maneuver. Spin Attack Melee attack while sliding to affect multiple enemies and knock most of them down. A spin attack does greater damage than a normal melee attack. In reference to the infoboxes: *Slide Damage Type = Damage type slide damage is dealt as (normally, but not always, the same as normal attack) *Slide Damage = damage dealt when doing a slide attack Slide attack damage can be increased by the Pressure Point mod, applies all other elemental damage you may have equipped on your weapon (Fire, Armor Piercing, etc.) and does not have a maximum amount of targets (However, the cleave motion may be too narrow to target more than one enemy (ex: gauntlet type weapons)). As for 10.x.x you cannot perform this action twice in a single slide anymore. Looks like it was unintended glitch. If you have a thrown sidearm equipped (Hikou, Kunai or Despair) you will not gain a speed boost while spin attacking . As of Update 11, if you do a slide in the air (crouch during a sprint jump) it will knock down any enemy you hit, while dealing a small amount of damage. If a downed enemy is hit by another airborne slide, he will collapse again upon getting up(likely a bug). This creates a quite amusing way to finish off the last enemy in an exterminate or defense mission. Front Flip Since the Hotfix 8.0.7 you cannot get stuck in a sprinting state after sliding which made you able to slide and front flip infinitely. But since Hotfix 8.1.0 they added a Toggle Sprint option in the UI settings. So if you keybind that function to somewhere handy and remember to press it when you decide you want to do some flip 'n' slide its "back to normal". For players that don't like or want the Toggle Sprint option they can still do it while constantly holding down the sprint (default "SHIFT"). While sliding, pressing the jump button will cause the warframe to jump and front flip in the direction it was sliding. In mid air the player can hit the crouch button again to resume sliding on land (This can be done infinitely. Simply keep pressing the Move Forward key (default "W"). Example use: if the player is currently sliding into a low cover, they can choose to flip over it and instantly continue sliding behind it. You can also perform a front flip by sprinting, and then quickly pressing crouch (default "CTRL") and jump (default "SPACE.") This is useful to bypass enemies without weaving between them. Aiming Combos Aiming is used to zoom and maintain facing a single direction and is defaulted to the 2nd mouse button. This does not use stamina. This also serves to create a few maneuvers. Back Handspring While holding the aim button hold the back key and tap the roll button to do a back handspring. Dodge Roll While holding the aim button, hold the left or right key and tap the sprint button to do a back sideways roll. This is very useful while trying to fight around grinders and with seekers or against bosses with slow attacks. The two dodge roll animations differ slightly, as the leftwards dodge roll includes a small hopping animation that the warframe completes at the end of his/her roll, while the dodge roll to the right is simply a roll. Jumping A basic function that uses a minor amount of stamina. Many powers cannot be used while jumping. Jump Kick Sprint, jump, kneel. Will knock down most enemies on hit. This action will help maintain momentum and allow the frame to travel further. It is a great tactic for knocking down shield lancers, who are then at the mercy of your sword or gun as they lay helpless on the ground. This has the secondary effect of causing 20 armor ignoring damage. Jump Attack Press melee in mid-air to forcibly attack downwards and create a small 360 degree Area of Effect (AoE) damage and special effect upon impact, such as knock down or elemental damage. This attack uses normal melee damage, not charge attack damage. There are two damages dealt by jump attacks: #If you come in direct contact with an enemy, you will deal a slightly higher damage, normally with the damage type of the weapons base attack. #All other damage (the majority of the AoE) will deal a secondary damage type and slightly less damage, but that damage type will often have a secondary effect (knockdown, stagger, etc.). In direct reference to the infoboxes: *Jump Dmg Type = Impact damage type *Jump Damage = Impact damage (direct contact with mob) *Slam Damage Type = AoE Damage type *Slam Damage = AoE Damage *Slam Radius = AoE size. If the jump button is tapped right after the Warframe finishes the attack portion of the animation (approximately right after the Warframe plants the melee weapon fully into the ground) he or she can skip the recovery portion and instantly return to standing. Aerial Spin Attack Sprint, jump, kneel (jump kick), melee. Can follow it with a sliding spin attack by pressing melee again for extra damage and/or knockdowns. Edge Grab After jumping, a frame will attempt to grab onto an edge of any kind, then attempt to climb up to a standing position regardless if there is enough space to stand or not. Wall Running Sprint at a wall then press and hold jump and the directional key. Vertical Sprint at about a 90 degree angle to a wall, then press and hold jump (maintain holding sprint) to run straight up. Will back flip upon releasing the jump key. If the Sprint key is released first, the warframe will just fall. If the top can be run onto, continue to hold the jump and directional keys to simply run over the edge to a stand. If you wish to grab onto the top of the ledge at the apex of the maneuver rather than backflipping off of it, you can press the crouch key to "drop" from the wall climb - this results in catching onto the ledge as if falling normally. The faster the sprint speed of the frame, the higher it can climb. Vertical running does require stamina. Horizontal Sprint with less than a 70 degree acute angle at a wall and press and hold jump to run sideways across the wall. Releasing jump will cause the frame to leap from the wall with accelerated speed. Releasing sprint will cause the frame to fall. Some corners can be run around; this makes many short cuts possible. Zooming, shooting, blocking, and many powers may be performed. Stamina is used while performing a horizontal wall run. Wall Attack While wall running, a player may initiate a melee attack, causing the frame to launch horizontally off the wall in the direction aimed, with a special melee attack animation. The attack will change depending on what melee weapon is used. This maneuver is also useful as it may be used to leap parallel to the wall surface during a vertical wall run; in contrast, releasing the jump key will always jump away from the wall. Wall Jump Climbing Reminiscent of a certain plumber, the player may exploit vertical parallel surfaces (such as broken elevator shafts) to ascend continuously without the need for ledges. First, begin a vertical wall run up one of the walls. As you begin to slow down, release Jump to kick off, then quickly turn your camera directly toward the opposing wall. Begin holding Jump once again, to run up the new wall. This may be repeated as many times as stamina allows, to quickly reach areas at higher elevation. Power Wall Climbing This can be done continuously on a single wall by combining Crouching and Sliding after reaching a certain height with the climb. Once a player reaches the climb limit, the player must crouch and slide then reactivate the climbing on the wall, thus creating a continuous climb until stamina runs out. Horizontal Kick Off Releasing the jump button while preforming a horizontal wall run will cause the frame to leap off with a notably higher velocity. However there is a special case wherein the jump button is released immediately after beginning the wallrun. This will send the warframe flying at a very fast speed in the direction of the wall run allowing it to span huge gaps in a single bound. This jump's direction cannot be changed unless you crouch mid-air, however this will cause the frame to lose much of its velocity. Wall Slide After running up a wall, a Tenno will grab the wall and begin to slowly slide down. During this, a Tenno may fire his weapon. Letting go of the jump button while sliding will cause the Tenno to backflip away from the wall. Pressing the melee attack button will cause the Tenno to jump and slash (see "Wall Attack" above) toward the direction of the crosshair. Pressing the crouch button will get the Tenno off the wall without backflipping. Holding or toggling crouch will make the Tenno slide when they touch the ground. Blocking Holding the block button (default 'Mouse 4') will halve melee damage and deflect some of the bullets. Damage blocking percentage is unknown. Blocking continuously drains stamina until depleted and should be used carefully. Blocking can be done while jumping, sliding and in mid-air. A player can also block while wall-running horizontally but will deplete stamina much quicker. Blocking while crouching will use the same stance as when blocking while standing, but the frame will move slower. Tenno cannot block while wall-running vertically or wall-sliding. Attempting to do so will trigger a minor glitch where the frame pulls out the weapon to block, and then puts it back in. See Key Bindings for more information. Note that, prior to Update 10, blocking did not serve much of a purpose, to most players. Arguably, that is still the case, but a few players have found that the new mods introduced in this update have caused blocking to be at least a little viable. Vaulting Added on Update 11, this manuever can be done on obstacles half the size of the Warframe, allowing more movement across blocked paths with ease. Crouching while sprinting cause the Warframe to vault over these obstacles. Category:Mechanics